<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want For Christmas Is You by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922903">All I Want For Christmas Is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Zorii/Tallie, Soft Ben Solo, Spotify AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben gifts Poe a holiday present in the form of a Spotify playlist — a playlist that proves to reveal more about Ben than Poe planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darkpilot Holiday Fics, Darkpilot Sentence Starters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want For Christmas Is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Special thanks to this Tumblr post for this prompt (and others to follow): https://brokenedgeben.tumblr.com/post/636339128759369728/christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up-some-i-took</p><p>I tweaked this prompt a bit, but I hope it’s still enjoyable!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">

<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Poe Dameron:</b></span>So, Ben...I saw your playlist that you made for me on Spotify. The Christmas one, I mean. </span><br/><br/>

<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Ben Solo:</b></span>Did you like it?</span><br/><br/>

<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Poe Dameron:</b></span>Why are all the songs on there Christmas love songs?</span><br/><br/>

<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Ben Solo:</b></span>...I swear I was trying to personalize them! Stuff like Hux has songs from the Grinch special on his...</span><br/><br/>

<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Poe Dameron:</b></span> Okay, you need to apologize to Hux. Obviously. But...were you making fun of me? Were you trying to hit on me? I mean, I really like you, Ben...</span><br/><br/>

<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Ben Solo:</b></span>Well, I thought it would be...indirect. </span><br/><br/>

<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Poe Dameron:</b></span> Define “indirect”.</span><br/><br/>

<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Ben Solo:</b></span>I love you, you utter moron.</span><br/><br/>

<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Poe Dameron:</b></span> You do? </span><br/><br/>

<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Ben Solo:</b></span>Yes, you. And I was trying to...be indirect about it...</span><br/><br/>

<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Poe Dameron:</b></span> Ben...if you had told me...look, what I’m trying to say is that I love you too. </span><br/><br/>

<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Ben Solo:</b></span>🙏 </span><br/><br/>

<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Poe Dameron:</b></span> You know...I could make something for you too. Just saying. I mean...playlist, art, anything. </span><br/><br/>

<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Ben Solo:</b></span> Hey, no need. 😉 I’m just glad you took it well. So, you and Zorii...</span><br/><br/>

<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b>Poe Dameron:</b></span> Zorii’s with Tallie; thought you knew. </span><br/><br/>

<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Ben Solo:</b></span> Huh. Who would have thought? But...we could just have a Zoom date. Both of us. </span><br/><br/>

</p>
</div>***<p>In the end, Poe Dameron was glad he did. He was always happy to see Ben, but there was something about seeing him in the context of them being in a new fucking relationship that was really something. </p><p>“You know,” Ben said, smiling in that truly irrepressible way that made Poe want to coax it out of him more often, “We could watch Christmas Vacation. Just saying.”</p><p>“Bit relatable to you?” Poe teased. That was it. He was teasing Ben, not as a friend, but as a boyfriend. He found he could get all too used to it. </p><p>Ben laughed. “Especially with great-uncle Snoke. Come on. Let’s do some watching.”</p><p>It wasn’t the same as actually being out at, say, Starbucks. But it was fun. Even hearing Ben’s laughter at the funny parts, laughter that was almost contagious, Poe found he could get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>